


Teach Me How To Swim.

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: Requests [5]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: Uruha visits Aoi's hometown but when Aoi wants to go for a swim, Uruha is... not amused.





	Teach Me How To Swim.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @stunning-horizon on Tumblr :) Haha, got you there.

It was an unusually hot day but neither of them minded as they were both in shorts and tank tops anyway.  
Uruha nestled his fingers around the ones he was holding, a silent sign that Aoi’s decision to come here had been just perfect. They had desperately needed this weekend off after a mass of photo shoots, touring and interviews that bored all of them to death.  
  
It was nice to be away, even if just for a few days, and as they strolled through the narrower streets of the town, Uruha found himself wondering if this was really where Aoi came from. He doubted the raven had lied to him, it was just so… different here.  
  
A hand that tugged at his snapped him out of his thoughtfulness and he looked up to see Aoi gazing at him from warm eyes.  
  
“Hey, what’s up?” he asked with a smile and Uruha smiled back, shaking his head to dispel any concerns.  
  
“It’s nothing, just… I find it hard to believe this is really your home town, even after everything you’ve shown and told me. You just don’t fit in here at all anymore.”  
  
Aoi chuckled and wrapped his arm around Uruha’s shoulders so he could pull him closer. If it hadn’t been for the blush that instantly set the blond’s cheeks alight, nobody around would have been able to guess that their relationship was as fresh as it was.  
  
“I guess you’re right. It’s because I have this aura around me now,” he grinned and made an expansive motion with his arm, “that I belong on the _big stage!_ ”  
  
They giggled and continued to make their way further, hand in hand. Uruha found it so peaceful here, almost unreal with the chattering of the birds, the gurgling of a stream nearby and the distant patter of children’s Getas on the cobblestone. It was nothing compared to Tokyo and for a moment he was asking himself what it would be like to live a normal life, here, with Aoi. The thought wasn’t as scary as he had expected even though he still couldn’t quite fathom that that raven-haired man who walked through these streets with such ease as if the world belonged to him, was _his._ (And it probably did.)  
  
A few minutes later, another tug at his hand made Uruha look up and he saw that Aoi had led them towards the sandy patches at the feet of the small hills that lined the roads.  
  
Sand meant beach.  
  
The sea?  
  
_Water?!_  
  
_Oh no no no no._  
  
Uruha yanked his hand out of Aoi’s grip hurriedly, a look of horror in his face, obviously, with how Aoi looked at him in total surprise.  
  
“What is it?” he asked with a frown, turning to look at the path behind him that Uruha’s eyes kept on fluttering towards.  
  
“Where … where are we going?” Uruha asked hesitantly, chewing on his lip when Aoi looked at him about a hundred percent confused.  
  
“To the beach,” was the short answer, “You didn’t really think I’d take you here without going for a swim, did you?”  
  
“I… Um… Well, I’m not prepared or anything…”  
  
It wasn’t a very inventive excuse to begin with and as expected, Aoi didn’t buy it. At all. He sighed and stepped up to Uruha with a rebuking glance.  
  
“Okay, what is it with you today? If you didn’t like where I took you you could’ve just told me, you know? I would’ve come up with something different to do around here.”  
  
“No no no!” Uruha quickly cut him off, definitely not wanting Aoi to think he didn’t enjoy their time together here, “No, I love it here, really! It’s beautiful and you did a great job showing me around, it’s not… it’s nothing you did, I promise.”  
  
Aoi lifted an eyebrow at him, amusement slowly starting to seep through his concerned expression. “What _is it_ then?”  
  
Uruha huffed out a breath. He hadn’t expected having to confess this so soon… Then again, when visiting his boyfriend’s home, who used to do surfing… he should’ve at least thought of it. He felt his cheeks heating up with embarrassment so he lowered his head but it wasn’t as if Aoi hadn’t long noticed.  
  
“I … Um, I…,” he swallowed and dared to gaze up at Aoi before he spoke, “I-I can’t swim.”  
  
Aoi blinked at him. And he blinked some more. And then his lips parted with a giggle, another one, until it had all turned into full-blown, head-thrown-back laughing fit.  
  
“You can’t swim?? What do you mean _you can’t swim_?? Oh my God I can’t believe this.”  
  
Uruha crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting as he glared at his boyfriend.  
  
“I’m glad you find my childhood fears so hilarious, Aoi.”  
  
That shut him up effectively but the way Aoi was pressing his lips together showed clearly how strained his self-control was. Grinning sheepishly, Aoi came sneaking back up to Uruha and pulled him closer. Now that shut _him_ up.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Aoi mimicked his pout, “I’m really sorry. I’ll teach you, okay? It’s not that difficult.”  
  
When Uruha gave nothing but a death stare from narrowed eyes, Aoi tsked as if _he_ had a right to be offended and _dared_ to wiggle his almost non-existent eyebrows at him. “Come on. I was going to get you wet sooner or later today anyway.”  
  
_You bastard._  
  
Obviously, Uruha couldn’t resist Aoi’s promising smirk for long. He dreaded having to get into the water once they had reached the beach and found a nice spot but he figured that if he hadn’t gotten around to learning it until now, why not do it now, with someone he trusted?  
  
Admittedly, Aoi kept on being a dick the way he splashed water at him and shooed him further and further into the sea until Uruha was convinced he was going to drop into the depths of the ocean sometime _very_ soon-  
  
But Aoi also caught him. Their chests were heaving by the time Aoi had his arms around him, helping him to float atop the water.  
  
“I’ve got you,” he whispered against another pair of trembling lips, tightening his embrace. They probably would’ve felt how cold the water really was if they had cared.  
  
“Are you sure you’re going to teach me,” Uruha began with an incredulous little grin already tugging at his lips as he’d seen right through what the raven’s true intentions had been all along (Uruha was pretty sure Aoi didn’t _need_ to have his hand _that_ low), “or was that just an excuse to get me wet?”  
  
Aoi for his part didn’t even bother trying to hide his. “You know me so well.”  
  
Uruha snickered. At least he was wet enough, even though he wasn’t going to learn how to swim in the end. Not today.

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought it was gonna say 'Scream' instead of 'Swim' raise your hand ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for reading/commenting/giving kudos so far, it means a lot <33


End file.
